Protagonist
The Protagonist is a character from the E.V.O. series. They are an unnamed character of ambigious gender. In either games of the series, they start out as a very simple fish-like creature. In 46 Okunen Monogatari ~The Shinka Ron~ and the Gaia's introductory talk at the beginning of E.V.O. Search for Eden, they sport green skin with small scales and a large body size. In the actual gameplay of E.V.O. Search for Eden, they sport violet skin, the slick body setup, which has no scales and a small body size. 46 Okunen Monogatari ~The Shinka Ron~ The protagonist starts as the member of a group of for fish-like creatures, that look exactly like them. These creatures are called Terodus. The protagonist start their adventure in a deep abyss at the bottom of the sea. Once the other Terodus decide, that the protagonist is a jinx to them, they exile the poor creature. Shortly afterwards, the protagonist sets out on a journey to evolve into a higher being and the other Terodus are annihilated by a natural disaster. The protagonist never gets to know of the fate of their fellow specimen. As the protagonist advances, their body only changes to new species when they defeat other creatures, gain E.V.O. points and spend the points to evolve their body. This is done by increasing one of four stats each. These stats are referred to as Wisdom, Vitality, Attack and Endurance. Once the proganist reaches a certain threshold, their appearance will start changing and they will evolve into a new creature. More content will be added soon... E.V.O. Search for Eden Unlike the first game, the protagonist is on their own for most of the time in this game. In this game, the protagonist starts in location known as the Ocean of Origin, which is likely related to the abyss from the first game. Just like in The Shinka Ron, the protagonist gains E.V.O. points by defeating other creatures and just like in the first game, these are then spent to evolve their body. Unlike The Shinka Ron, though, the protagonist doesn't evolve by increasing on of four stats, but has a variety of body parts they can chose to evolve. What body parts they can evolve depends on how many E.V.O. points they own and what kind of creature they currently are. There are five kinds of creatures ingame: * Fish * Amphibian * Dinosaur * Bird * Mammal The protagonist starts out as a fish, then becomes an amphibian once they leave the first world or era. After leaving the second world, they become a dinosaur. From this point onward, though, the protagonist is free to stay a dinosaur or to evolve into any of the two other forms afterwards. Scaling Mount Brave will allow them to become a bird. Once they reach the fourth world and enter the first cave, they will be given the option to evolve into a mammal. Note, that once the protagonist has advanced to their next species, the only way to turn back into an older species is by using the green transformation orbs found in various locations of the game. While Gaia is the one who allows the protagonist to become an amphibian and later a dinosaur, the bird form is given to them by an ominous voice (presumably the Mars People, that are heard and optionally even seen ingame) and the mammal form is given to them by the ghosts of the Styracosaurus, whom they helped earlier when saving the Styracosaurus child in the third world. More content will be added soon... Gallery 46 Okunen Monogatari ~The Shinka Ron~ The Shinka Ron Protagonist sprite.png|The protagonist's battle portrait at the beginning of the game The Shinka Ron Ichthyostega.png|The protagonist's battle portrait at the beginning of the second chapter E.V.O. Search for Eden EVO Protagonist Gaia's intro cutscene.png|The protagonist, as they appear in Gaia's introduction. In this cutscene, they look closer to their original design from The Shinka Ron. EVO Protagonist sprite.png|The protagonist's sprite at the beginning of the game EVO Protagonist sprite 2.png|The protagonist's sprite at the beginning of the second chapter Trivia In the original, Japanese versions of the games, the protagonist is of ambigious gender and just a creature among many, with everone being able to enter Eden, if they prove themselves to The Sun God and Gaia. For unknown reasons, this is changed in the English versions, where the protagonist becomes a male creature and the chosen one. Ironically these changes lead to many narm events, like other creatures, who simply want the best for their species and keep fighting for survival being reduced to generic villains and the protagonist gender bending into a female mermaid. While the latter only leads to general weirdness, the former badly messes up the plot, leaving fans of the series confused and disappointed. This article is still very new and currently being built. More content will follow soon. Category:Protagonist and allies Category:Stubs